Will You Be Here On Christmas?
by INUKAGFREAK13
Summary: 2-Shot! Ugh! I suck at summaries..Pleaseee Read!
1. Where is He?

A/N: Hey there Fan Fiction Lovers! This is my first story ever, so please read and be nice. Constructive criticism is invited... They make me stronger! R&R

Two-Shot….

_**~ Will You Be Here On Christmas? ~**_

_**December 23**__**rd**_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Push sweetie!"

_I pushed, but with little effort. There was too much pain…_

"Push a little harder darling!"

_I pushed a little bit harder than before; the pain becoming harsher. It hurts so much…_

"That's it! I can see the baby's head!"

_I pushed hard this time, feeling the baby slip out of me. _

"It's a girl!"

I sighed in relief as the pain left me. Around me I saw white walls closing in on me, nurses' mouth moving with no sounds coming out. I saw one of the nurses with a tiny pale and bloody body in her hand. She smiled, and then she spanked the baby's bottom.

_**Bum bum Bum bum Bum bum**_

My heart accelerated with every nervous glance the nurses traded between them. She spanked my baby again, and finally I heard her tremendous voice crying so beautifully. The old nurse wrapped her in the pink blanket I bought her.

The other nurse asked me_, "_What's the baby's name going to be?"

Isaid_,_ "Aiko. Aiko Takahashi."

She looked shocked, and then she smiled and bowed down respectfully. I smiled and told her she shouldn't be bowing down to she told me, "Oh but I should give respect to Mr. Takahashi's wife and child. He has done so much for this town and we are all grateful."

"I'm not his wife. I'm his girlfriend." I told her; my eyes getting tearful.

"Oh! Well which Takahashi are you dating dear?"

"Inuyasha madam."

"Oh my…. Well… good luck dear."

_Then She Left. _

I stared at my baby. Golden-green eyes stared back at me. I couldn't take it any more. I cried. He said he would be here. So where is he now two days before Christmas?

"Where are you Inuyasha?"

_**The next day**_

My family-mama, Souta, grandpa- and my friends Sango and Miruko came to greet me at the hospital yesterday. I left with mama and grandpa with my baby, while Souta, Miroku and Sango rode together in my car that He bought me on our first anniversary. I couldn't stand the car now.

I found myself crying the entire drive home. My mom bad-mouthed Him and his rich family saying,"See Sweetie. I warned you. Rick Folks are no better than dogs. They pull you in with their money and charms, take what they wanted all along and then they disappear."

_I cried harder. _

_11:30p.m._

I was now in my room. Aiko finally went to bed, just to wake back up crying very, very early in the morning. Sango, my best friend, stayed with me in my apartment. She was now sleeping, leaving me up to think about the day He left.

_**Flashback**_

_7 months ago-_

_Kagome got a text from InuYasha telling her to meet him at his family's bakery. He told her that he had some bad and good news. She smiled; both happy and nervous. She had something to tell him too. _

_When she reached, she saw him at the table where they first met. _

"_Hey, there handsome." She said sitting down in front of him. "I got your text. What's up?"_

_He just looked at her for about five seconds then looked to his mom; Izayoi who smiled back supportably and waved at Kagome._

_Kagome smiled in return and looked back to InuYasha. "What's wrong Inu?"_

"_Kagz…. I'm…moving." He finally said._

"_Wh-what? You're moving? Where? For how long? Why? Are you coming back?" She asked, panicking."You can't leave. Not now Inu."_

"_My dad needs me to watch over the family's Company in Tokyo until Sesshomaru returns from Nagoya. I should be back in 7 or 8 months. It's not that long, ne?" _

_Kagome looked at her fingers sadly. 'I can't tell him now…' "I Guess not." She answered._

_He held her chin to make her look at him and smiled at her. "I love you. You know that. I'll be back before you know it, right before Christmas. I promise."_

_She couldn't help but to smile back. "I love you too."_

_**End of Flashback **_

A tear ran down her now rosy cheek as she remembered. She finally wiped it, cut off lights and went to bed.

Tomorrow she will get the surprise of her life..!

Hey guys this is my new story. I hoped you liked it! OH and pleaseeeeeee review .


	2. He's Back!

A/N: Hey there Fan Fiction Lovers! I am soooo Sorry I didn't updated before Christmas! Forgive me. I really didn't think that my Christmas Eve would be so…HECTIC. Well…I'm back! So here's the second and last chapter to Will you be here on Christmas! Enjoyeeyow!

_Chapter2_

_He's back!_

Inuyasha P.O.V

It's been 8 months. Eight long-ass months. No contact with anyone but my family and business related co-workers. I was forbidden to call anyone else by my father, saying, "_You need to stay focus on this trip. You'll see that it's for the better once we're done son." _

I rolled my eyes at the remembrance as I drove through the town in my new red 2012 Mazda6.

_Kagome._

I missed her. A lot. I haven't talked to her from since that day in my family's bakery. I thought about her every night and wished that I could her suave and feminine voice that I loved.

I pulled into the yard of my mother and father's house. Father was still away on his business trip so I went to see how mom was coping. I saw a familiar gold car parked in the parking lot and rolled my eyes yet again. Of course I should have known that He would be here.

_Cock-sucker._

I went up to the huge oak doors and before I knocked I was ambushed by a little girl around the age of 6. I smiled automatically and lifted her into the air.

"Uncle Yashie!" she squealed; her brown and silver-streaked hair falling into her eyes.

"Hey Rin!" I kissed her cheeks. She's the daughter of my ignorant half-brother Sesshomaru and stiff neck, _strict but_ _slightly-amusing_ wife Kagura. Rin is the total opposite from both of them. I'm still trying to figure it out…

"Hello half-brother." Said a monotonous voice.

I looked up from Rin and saw Sesshomaru. "Hello there fluffy!" I grinned as Rin jumped out of my arms and went running towards her father.

Sesshomaru cringed and rolled his eyes at the nickname Kagura and Rin made for him. Just as he was about to complain, his wife and my mother Izayoi walked out into the foyer.

"Her baby is absolutely gorgeous!" my mother exclaimed to Kagura.

I smiled; knowing full well that they didn't noticed I was there.

"Whose baby?" I asked, getting them to notice me.

My mother paled, as she saw me whilst Kagura feigned a shocked impression.

"No-no one." Mom stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

They nodded their heads eagerly and I laughed at them slightly confused.

"O-Kay then. Now that we have established that _no one's _baby is cute….we can all catch up." Sesshomaru spoke.

My mom sighed in relief as she smiled and hugged me; kissing me on both of my cheeks.

**2 hours later**

We were still catching up about the past eight months when my mom finally asked a question that made my heart skip a beat.

"Have you talked to Kagome yet?"

I froze and suddenly I shot up, cursing under my breath. It was 7:30 p.m. and I haven't met or talked to Kagz yet.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Mom, I've gotta' go. I'll see you tomorrow." I rushed out.

She nodded understandingly. "See you dear. Tell Kagome I said hello." She smiled.

I nodded and grunted a 'yeah' as I left.

I'm coming Kagome.

Kagome's P.O.V

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Souta, would you get that please? It might be Grandpa and mama!" I shouted to Souta from in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure sis." He replied, pausing his game he was playing with his girlfriend; Kimberley.

Souta met Kimberley in college when she transferred there from America. She had blonde bone-straight hair and ice-blue eyes. She was a pretty cool kid once you got to know her.

She smiled over at me, when she caught my gaze at her. I smiled back and turned my head back to Aiko; who started to moan softly. I rocked her slowly, cooing sweet things into her ears. A small smile formed her lips for a second before disappearing completely as she fell asleep again.

I gasped happily as I realized my daughter just smiled at me …for the first time! I ran quietly upstairs to put her down in her crib and ran back down stairs to get my 'Baby & Me' book. I wrote every new activity about Aiko in there. I wrote about the first time I felt her kick, the first time she opened her eyes, and now: her first smile!

After writing in the book, I suddenly remembered that Souta was supposed to answer the door. I walked in the living room to see if Souta was back yet but Kim wasn't there. I started to get worried.

"Souta? Kim? Where are you guys?" I yelled quietly.

"Out here!" I heard Kim yelled back.

I ran out to the front where they were helping mama and grandpa with the groceries. I sighed in relief. "Oh thank –!" I was cut off short as my heart started pounding hard. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me as I saw the sight before me.

Strong amber eyes met Mesmerized green ones.

"I- Inuyasha?"

His eyes turned to mine as he gave me his award winning smile, showing off his fangs. "In the flesh, babes," he smirked.

I turned to see mama and the others shocked as well. I then felt wetness running down my face as I turned to look back at him; a frown now adoring his handsome face.

"Hey now. I won't have any of that." He said sprinting up the stairs towards me. "Don't cry." He hugged me.

I hugged him back liked my life depended on it. He finally pulled back and claimed my lips.

8 months…Eight freaking months I've been waiting for this moment, and now its here! His kisses made me feel like jell-o; like butter melting in a frying pan. I loved every second of it.

I moaned a protest as he pulled away for air. He chuckled darkly as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Words can't explain how I feel right now." He whispered huskily.

I felt my eyes glaze. "I have an idea of how you do." I whispered back. "I missed you so much." I hugged him again.

"Ditto." He sighed, pulling back from the embraced; suddenly making me feel cold.

I watched as he greeted mama and the others. Mama looked at me knowingly and I remembered Aiko. She pulled me into the kitchen after muttering an "Excuse us."

Inuyasha P.O.V

I watched as Kagome's mother dragged her into the kitchen. My eyebrows fitted together in confusion as I looked at Souta, who just shrugged. My eyes drifted to a girl with straight blonde hair. She turned and our eyes locked. She blushed and looked away.

"Who're you?" I asked.

She looked flustered before answering. "I-I'm Kimberley, Souta's girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow. _'Souta has a girlfriend? Damn.'_

Five minutes later I was engaged in a conversation with Kim and Souta. I found out that they met when he went away to college in America. Lucky bastard.

I finally got tired of waiting and decided to see what was taking Kagome so long. I walked to the kitchen door and was ready to push it open when I heard the name 'Aiko.' Kagome wanted to name our first child that name. I shrugged it off and finished listening.

"I'm going to tell Inuyasha ma! Just wait!"

'Tell me what?'

"Why are you going to? He wasn't there when the child was born! What makes you think he'll be there all the time? What if he gets another trip scheduled for 5 years? What would you do? Kagome do what's best for the child and don't tell him."

My head was spinning now. Kagome had my child? And didn't tell me? Wow. To make it better, her mother disapproves of me. Typical.

"Mother! How dare you! She's his child and he deserves to know! It wasn't his fault he hasn't been there when Aiko was born." I heard her whisper. "It was mine."

I heard her mother gasped softly. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I couldn't find the will to move.

_**I have a child. **_

Kagome opened the door and gasped when she saw me. "I-Inu… you heard everything?" she asked me; her voice breaking slightly.

I nodded softly; emotions running through me.

Sadness…

Anger…

Happiness…

I suddenly smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to hold you back on your job." She cried softly.

I smiled wider. Typical Kagome, always checking for everyone but herself. "S'okay. Can I see her?"

She smiled brightly and nodded with enthusiasm as she led me to her room. The first thing my eye focused on was the big pink Victorian styled crib on the side of her King sized bed.

I walked over to it slowly and gasped when I saw the sight of her. Dark pink lips and black-haired like her mother. Her eyes were wide awake and she was staring at me in wonder as she moved her fingers restlessly. I smiled at her and held her tiny fingers in my hand.

I might've not been there when she was born but now I'm here.

Better late than never.

"I'm happy you're back before Christmas." I heard Kagome whispered in my ear.

"I did promise didn't I?" I whispered back before claiming her lips once again.

Oh yeah_… Best Christmas Eve Ever!_


End file.
